Ti2O3 that is a typical of titanium oxide is a phase transition material with various interesting physical properties, and is known that such a material causes, for example, metal-insulator transition, and paramagnetism-antiferromagnetism transition. Moreover, Ti2O3 is also known with an infrared absorption effect, a thermoelectric effect, and a magnetoelectric (ME) effect, etc., and recently, in addition to those effects, a magnetic resistance (MR) effect is found. Such various physical properties are researched for only a bulk body (up to μm size) (see, for example, non-patent literature 1), and the major mechanisms of such effects are still unknown.